


Call It Mystery, Call It Love

by GraySonOfGotham



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: A little bit unrealistic and extreme, Crime Scenes, Detective Dick Grayson, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of Suicide, Murder Mystery, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Scavenger Hunt, Solving Mysteries, Valentine's Day, jaydick_flashfic: valentine's crime, no capes AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraySonOfGotham/pseuds/GraySonOfGotham
Summary: On Valentine's Day, Dick follows a trail of romantic poems that are clues to a surprise planned by his boyfriend.As the head detective at the GCPD, Dick finds the scavenger hunt child's play (a bit literally), but it is still fun to entertain Jason's romantic side.Until his romantic trail of riddles take a darker turn.





	Call It Mystery, Call It Love

_My darling Dickie:_  
_Here’s the start of some Valentine’s Day fun._  
_Find the place that reflects your face,_  
_And there you’ll find clue number one._

Dick read over the note and shook his head, flipping the pink paper over to find it signed with a loopy _J._ He smiled.

Jason had been acting strange all week, sending him sly smiles and being all secretive. Dick was not worried, however, even when he woke up to an empty bed and a folded pink note on the pillow where Jason’s head usually was.

Dick climbed out of bed and took his time getting dressed. He headed to the bathroom and flicked the light on. He laughed when he saw a second pink note taped to the mirror.

 _My clever detective:_  
_I’ve decided to give you an easy start,_  
_So in your glovebox is placed,_  
_My next clue and a little taste,_  
_Of something that will steal your heart._

Dick finished getting ready before heading out to the garage and unlocking his car. He noted that Jason’s car was still there, but his motorcycle was not. He opened the glovebox and pulled out a small, heart-shaped box with a pink noted taped to it. It was a box of mixed chocolates, just like Jason.

Apparently dating for two years did not reveal that Jason had a gushy romantic side. Sure, Dick’s boyfriend had been an absolute sweetheart at times, but he was always more of a traditional romantic. He definitely was not the type to create _scavenger hunts_.

Dick popped the box of chocolates open and chose the centermost one. He popped it into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully as he read the next clue.

 _My beautiful dearest:_  
_It’s time to turn up the heat,_  
_In a place for my delicious pies,_  
_And where the temperature is sure to rise,_  
_You’ll find yet another treat._

Dick ate another chocolate before heading back into the house. The gears in his head were turning, but Jason’s rhymes were no problem for Dick. As head detective at the GCPD, this was a piece of cake for him. But it was fun nonetheless.

Dick walked into the kitchen and spotted the oven mitts haphazardly tossed onto the counter, not where they usually are, in the drawer. He grabbed the mitts and proceeded to open the oven. A gush of warm air met him.

Inside the oven was a plate of breakfast – French toast shaped in hearts with strawberries and chocolate. There was a pink note taped to the handle of the oven as well. Dick read the note while he carried his plate to the dining room.

 _My sexy lover:_  
_At the place of our first song and dance,_  
_The next clue is with a mutual friend_  
_That likes to tease us to no end._  
_Just ask for a “Sweet Romance”._

At the bottom of the little poem, there was a note.

 _DO NOT SKIP WORK. GORDON WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD. I KNOW YOU WANT TO GO NOW, BUT AFTER WORK._  
_Love you!_  
_~J_

Dick smiled and ate quickly, now more excited to get on with his day and see what Jason had planned for the rest of the day. He got ready to head to work, popping another chocolate into his mouth as he did so.

He drove to work with butterflies in his stomach. He had no idea why he was so nervous. Maybe it was because he was worried his own present for Jason would not compare up to what Jason did.

Dick had gotten Jason tickets for a weekend retreat to a beach in Florida. Jason had mentioned that it was the one vacation he took as a child that he actually enjoyed and had been meaning to find time to go again.

When Dick got to his office at work, he got a lot of looks and winks.

“What?” he asked Charlie, one of the younger, newer police officers.

“Nothing,” she said with a giggle. “You’ll see.”

Dick raised his eyebrows and gave an amused smile before making his way towards his office again. He opened the door and immediately, a party popper went off in his face. Dick coughed and waved away the streamers in surprise.

Barbara laughed. “Come in, Mr. Grayson,” she said. “Someone came by this morning and left you a present.”

“Oh my god,” Dick laughed, staring at the huge vase of roses on his desk. “He didn’t.”

“He did,” Barbara said smugly. “All the other ladies have been jealous,” she said.

“How am I supposed to get this home?!” he asked. There had to be at least fifty roses. “Where am I even supposed to keep this?”

“Mm, your admirer said he’s got someone to deliver it to your house later, so there’s no worries there. For now, just grin and gloat, Detective.”

“You’re in on this, aren’t you?” Dick asked.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Barbara said with a  wave of her hand.

Dick laughed and plucked a rose from the bunch, handing it to Barbara. “Thanks, Babs,” he said. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

She nodded and brought the rose to her nose. “Thanks, Dick. Now, find somewhere to put those roses and get to work.” She handed him a file. “Murder last night. Probably a jealous ex. Our main suspect is in the holding cell right now, waiting to be questioned, but we wanted our best detective on this case.” She winked at him. “Use protection tonight!” Then, she breezed out of his office.

~

After work, Dick was buzzing with excitement. He headed straight for the club where he first met Jason. He pulled up at the _Arsenal_ and headed inside. He grabbed a seat in the middle of the bar.

His best friend turned around and grinned when he saw Dick.

“Grayson! What brings you here on V-day? Shouldn’t you be getting ready for a date with Jason, your _innamorato?”_ Roy asked with a bad Italian accent.

Dick rolled his eyes. “Maybe I’m already on my date.”

“Oh?” Roy made a big deal of looking around the restaurant/bar turned nightclub at later hours. “Hmm, don’t see your boyfriend here. Just lonely single men and some desperate women. Oh…” Roy put a sympathetic hand on his heart. “Did you and Jaybird break up? Is that why you’re here? On a date with the bottom of a glass? What can I possibly get you to cheer up my bro-mate?”

Dick shook his head and smiled. “Uh, you have anything called ‘Sweet Romance’?”

Roy tsked. “We do. It’s our special for those with a broken heart, ironically. It’s practically straight up vodka, but… pink.” He turned around and grabbed a glass before reaching for bottles of alcohol.

Dick’s eyebrows furrowed. “Sweet Romance” was not an actual drink, was it? He was not ready to have alcohol before dinner.

“Here ya go!” Roy said, setting a glass down in front of Dick. “Don’t drink until you pass out,” he warned.

Then, he turned to go service someone else.

Dick grabbed the glass and pulled it towards him. It was filled with a hot pink liquid. Dick picked it up and peeled the pink note from the bottom, rolling his eyes at Roy’s back.

 _My sweet beloved:_  
_In this sanctuary for me and you,_  
_Go in and take a seat,_  
_Get something special to eat,_  
_And savor a date that is long overdue._

Dick stood up. “Bye, Roy!” he called loudly. “I’m going on my date now!”

Dick got back into his car, driving towards his and Jason’s go-to date spot. It was a quaint little café that served the best coffee in the world. They have spent many hours there, and Dick always connected happy memories to it.

He parked in front of the café, a little disappointed to see that Jason’s motorcycle was not there. He went inside and to the counter. Staring up at the rather concise menu, Dick wondered what Jason had wanted him to order. He assumed it was like the previous clue, and it had to be something specific, but Dick just had to figure out what.

It could be coffee, seeing that Dick and Jason each had their go-to coffee choices. Then, it could also be the lemon pound cake Jason always got with his coffee. It most likely was not anything Dick orders with his drink because Dick almost always got something new.

So Dick scanned the menu, huffing.

Then, his eyes landed on a little black chalkboard on the counter. It read: _Valentine’s Day Special! Raspberry Chocolate Cake $5_

He smirked as someone came out of the back, wiping her hands on her apron.

“Hey, Dick!” Stephanie said with a huge smile. “Where’s Jay?”

“Dunno,” Dick admitted. “But can I get a slice of the raspberry chocolate cake?”

She smiled and rang it in. “Sure,” she said. “Want coffee with that?”

“Nah,” Dick said. Then, he paused a second. “Make that two slices.”

She laughed and dialed that in as well. “Alright, that’s $11.25. Here or to go?”

“To go, please,” Dick said, handing her his card.

“Got it. I’ll be right back.” She disappeared into the back again and came back with two plastic boxes, each with a generous slice of chocolate cake. She put it in a bag and handed the bag back to Dick.

Dick left the café with a wave to Stephanie. He opened the bag when he got to his car and saw a pink note taped on the top box.

 _My soul’s delight:_  
_Two years ago, a similar day we spent,_  
_A night of kisses in the candlelight._  
_You were my maiden, and I your knight._  
_Come find me and the finale of this event._

An excited shiver ran down Dick’s spine. The sun had set a while ago, and he was finally going to see Jason. He hoped that he had planned some romantic dinner, but with Jason, there was little he could predict.

Dick buckled the cakes into the passenger’s seat and started the drive to Gotham Park. The park was located in the splat center of the city, similar to NYC’s central park.

Two years ago, on their first Valentine’s Day, Jason had taken Dick out on a romantic boat ride along the manmade river running through the middle of the park. They had shared kisses at one end of the boat, causing Dick to nearly fall into the water, had Jason not caught him in him, hence the "maiden and knight" jab.

The date ended with a candlelit picnic under an old willow tree, overlooking the water and the reflection of the moon.

Dick parked his car on the side of the road and started to speed walk towards the willow tree, hidden deep within the park. But when he got to the lakeside, cakes in hand, he did not see Jason.

Dick circled the thick tree, and still no Jason. In fact, there was no one nearby.

Dick frowned. Had he guessed wrong? There was no way he was incorrect though. Perhaps Jason was going to meet him where the boats were docked? Not the most romantic spot, but he supposed he could go check.

Dick started up the river, but he stopped.

There was something floating in the water. At first, Dick thought it was a plastic bag. He went over to fish it out of the water, grimacing as he pulled the object from the water. However, it was much too large and much too heavy to be a plastic bag. Dick frowned and eyed it closer. It was dark and hard to see clearly, so he moved under a lamp on the side of the pathway.

It was a _jacket_. A worn, brown leather jacket.

A cold chill ran down Dick’s spine. He turned the jacket over, running his hand along the inside, looking for a hidden pocket. He found one. Dick reached inside and pulled out a wallet.

With shaking fingers, Dick flipped it open. He dropped the cakes when he saw the driver’s license in the dim light.

Jason Todd.

~

“I don’t need a damn shock blanket!” Dick shouted, pushing away the third person who tried to put the emergency thermal blanket over his shoulder.

“Dick,” Barbara said softly. “I know you’re- you’re having a hard time with this, but… you know protocol.”

Dick shook his head stubbornly. “That’s not him, Babs,” he said in an empty voice. “That’s not him.”

“Dick-”

“He’s not _dead_ ,” Dick spat. “He’s perfectly fine! In fact, he’s probably at home waiting for me!”

“Dick!” Barbara said sharply. “Maybe you _should_ go home. We’ll take care of this, and we’ll contact you when we find out anything. Because you’re right. Maybe it’s not Jason. There's too much blood to tell.”

“It’s not,” Dick said. “And you can’t shut me out of this. It’s my job.”

“Not when you’re personally involved,” Barbara said firmly. “ _If_ you’re personally involved.”

“But I’m not,” Dick pointed out.

“Go home, Dick.”

“Babs-”

“Grayson, I’m not giving you a choice.”

Dick’s shoulders slumped. “Please,” he whispered. “I-” He clutched his phone tightly, reminded of the fifty unread texts. He thought about the twelve calls to Jason that have gone to voicemail and the one to 911. “Why would anyone kill Jason? He’s- It was- I don’t _understand_.”

“Just go home, Dick,” Barbara said again. “Or, if you don’t want to, go to my apartment. I’ll be back in a few hours.” She dug into her pocket and pulled out a set of keys. “Here. You can take the guest room, okay? And feel free to order in takeout.”

She gave him a firm push away from the taped off section, where forensics were crouched over the dead body, taking samples, pictures, and notes.

~

“They’re _what?”_ Dick asked.

Barbara winced, clutching her mug of coffee tighter. “Suicide.”

“No,” Dick said. “That’s not possible. Jason wouldn’t commit suicide on the day he set up an elaborate, romantic scavenger hunt!”

“Dick… they have pretty solid proof,” Barbara said softly. “They found a gun lying under Jason’s body, and the only fingerprints on there were Jason’s. And there were no signs of him planning anything _past_ you getting to the park. He made no reservations for dinner anywhere, and he even told me he was going to take you out to dinner that night.”

“He didn’t commit suicide. He’s not dead. His- His phone just died,” Dick said, running a hand through his hair. “That’s exactly what it is. And his keys were in his jacket, so he couldn’t get home! See?”

“Dick, you sound crazy. I know this is hard, but you need to understand-”

“No! He’s _not_ dead! And if he _was,_ it was murder, not suicide!” Dick yelled, slamming his mug of coffee down on the table, spilling dark liquid everywhere. He then stood up and stormed out.

Barbara sighed.

~

Dick used his head detective superiority to gain access to the case files. He copied the files on Jason’s case over to a USB drive when he went into the office to gather some things.

No one suspected a thing.

Dick then went home, curled up in his too big bed, inserted the USB drive into his laptop and started to work.

Dick started from scratch, like he did with all cases. He ignored the comments the other detectives had written on the case, and he drew his own conclusions, analyzing and reanalyzing the data.

He wanted access to the evidence retrieved from the scene as well. He refused to believe that it was not a murder. The other detectives said it could not be murder because no one had the motive to kill Jason, and every one of the suspects they questioned had a solid alibi.

But they forgot to factor in the fact that it was Gotham City. No one needed a motive to kill a random civilian in the street at night.

Dick just needed to track down who killed his boyfriend. And make them pay.

In the pictures of the things retrieved from the scene, there was a pink note. It was hard to read from the blood being soaked into it, but Dick managed to make something out.

 _My loving angel:_  
_It’s been a long time coming, I’m sure you agree,_  
_From the hall of our humble house_  
_To the highest Wayne penthouse,_  
_I’ll will go wherever you will be._

_So. Dick Grayson, will you marry me?_

Dick did not even have the tears to cry. He just sobbed and hiccupped until his throat was sore and his eyes were puffy from rubbing them and his hair hurt from all the tugging.

Dick worked until sunup, not getting a wink of sleep. He made a cup of coffee and went right back to the case.

_1) No motives of murder_

_2) No signs of suicidal tendencies_

_3) Jason is a picky intellectual - would not rhyme "house" with "house"_

_*On that note, why "house" and not "home"? Less romantic connotations with "house"_

_4) Babs too accepting of the suicide theory_

_5) Roy says he knew about proposal - "take you home for a nice home cooked dinner"_

_*Babs said Jason planned on reservations at restaurant_

It took Dick two and a half days. In his sleep-deprived state of mind, too muddled to even properly work the shower, it somehow clicked for him.

He scrambled for his phone, nearly bucking his laptop from his legs in his desperateness. Dick cursed when he saw that he only had 8% left.

With shaky, caffeine controlled fingers, Dick dialed a number he rarely touched anymore.

It was picked up on the third ring.

“Dick? Hey, I heard about-”

“Bruce,” Dick said, his voice broken and wrecked. “I need your help.”

"Um, sure, what is it?"

Dick took a deep breath. "I need the- the passcode for personal penthouse."

~

Dick practically kicked down the door of the penthouse, anger curling his hands into fists.

“Dick-”

“I FUCKING HATE YOU!” Dick screamed, punching Jason in the face. Blood spurted from Jason’s nose as his fist collided with Jason’s face. He kicked up with his right leg, letting out a scream that poured all the emotional pain he had been shoving away in the past half a week. However, Jason managed to block his kick.

“Fucking hell, Dickie,” Jason said, clutching his bloody nose. He gave Dick a charming smile, flashing pearly whites. “You know, normally, when people see someone that they thought was _dead_ , they usually give them a hug or something at the very least.”

“You faked your death, asshole!” Dick screamed.

“Yes, but for a good reason.”

“I hate you, and I never want to see you again!”

“Really? You spent five days searching for me, from what I heard.”

“Was Barbara in on this?” Dick hissed. “And Roy? The entire fucking police force?!”

Jason caught a couple drops of blood in his hand. “Surprise?”

Dick screamed again and tried to hit Jason. Jason sidestepped easily, grabbing Dick’s arm and pulling him in.

“Hey, hey,” he said. “It was a bit… extreme, I know,” Jason said. “But you prided yourself to be a great detective, right? Look, you solved your boyfriend’s fake murder, you punched me for being an asshole, and everything’s great!”

Dick let out a defeated sob and collapsed against Jason, clutching his white shirt and just breathing in his scent. “I hate you,” he sobbed grossly into Jason’s chest. “I fucking hate you so much.”

“I know, I know,” Jason said, rubbing Dick’s back. “But hey, at least we’re more likely to have a successful marriage.”

“What about lying and faking your own death equates to happy marriage to you?” Dick growled.

“Hey, think about it,” Jason said. “You know what it’s like to possibly lose me. And I know what kind of impact I have in your life. I’ll be less likely to say stupid things I don’t mean, and… I’ll treasure every single moment with you so much more.”

Dick sniffled. “And why do you think I still want to marry you after this whole fiasco?”

Jason was silent for a second. Then, he said, “I don’t.” His voice was so vulnerable and small. “For all I know, I really did just lose you. But, Dick, I never want to make you cry like that again. I just want to make you so damn happy that being sad won’t ever cross your mind again. I want to show you off as my husband. I know that was a rather shitty Valentine’s Day gift, but I _swear_ I won’t ever pull anything like that again.”

“I’d- I’d be crazy to marry you after that,” Dick mumbled into Jason’s soaked shirt. “But… I’m running on a fever over 100, and I haven’t slept in days, so I guess it’s time for me to make stupid decisions.”

“So you’ll marry me?”

“I’m a mess right now,” Dick said. “But you’re a mess too.”

Jason chuckled. “Maybe you should sleep first, Dickie. You can answer me when you wake up.”

“And you made Bruce’s penthouse a mess… I _knew_ there was something up with rhyming 'house' with 'house'... And I made your shirt a mess…” Dick continued as Jason picked him up and started carrying him towards the bedroom.

Jason set Dick down onto soft bed, pulling the covers over Dick’s feverish body. “Sleep, Dickie,” he whispered.

“Don’t go,” Dick rasped out.

“I won’t, I promise,” Jason said, pressing his lips to the back of Dick’s hand, ignoring the blood crusted around his upper lip.

Dick gave him the faintest of smiles. “We should… be messes together,” he whispered as he drifted off. “Let’s get married, Jay.”

Jason smiled. “What a great idea, Dick.”

**Author's Note:**

> Was not having the best day, but hey, it's Valentine's Day apparently, so I supposed I could write something. I know this is not realistic because it is kind of extreme, and no one will actually do this to their SO, probably. But hey, happy ending at least.


End file.
